1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a built-in flash, more particularly, to a controller for controlling the built-in flash.
2. Description of the Related Art
In cameras provided with a retractable built-in flash unit which pops up from a retracted position to a discharge position (popped-up position), the built-in flash is controlled to pop-up automatically when predetermined conditions are satisfied in a situation such as a low-light condition, and subsequently discharges at a time of exposure. Accordingly, at the time the built-in flash pops up, the user visually recognizes that the built-in flash will discharge at a shutter release. After the built-in flash automatically pops up, if the user desires to take a picture without the use of the built-in flash, he or she retracts the built-in flash into the camera body by pushing it down into the camera body.
However, in such conventional cameras, even if the user retracts the built-in flash into the camera body, the built-in flash pops up again automatically when predetermined conditions are again satisfied. Due to this automatic control, if the user does not want to take a picture with the use of the built-in flash at all, he or she not only needs to retract the built-in flash into the camera body, but also the currently selected mode needs to be changed from an auto-flash discharge mode (auto flash mode) to an auto-flash prohibiting mode (flash-OFF mode). This operation is troublesome. Furthermore, after the auto-flash prohibiting mode has been set, if the user wants to take a picture temporarily once or twice with the use of the built-in flash, he or she has to change the currently selected mode once again from an auto-flash discharge mode to an auto-flash prohibiting mode.
The present invention has been made in view of the aforementioned problems which occur in prior art. An object of the present invention is to provide a controller for controlling the built-in flash of a camera, wherein the built-in flash can be temporarily prohibited from discharging by a simple operation even if the auto flash mode has been set.
To achieve the object mentioned above, according to an aspect of the present invention, a camera is provided, including, a retractable built-in flash unit which is movable between a retracted position and a discharge position, and a controller which controls the built-in flash and provides an auto flash mode in which the controller allows the built-in flash to discharge automatically when necessary. In the auto flash mode, the controller moves the built-in flash from the retracted position to the discharge position when predetermined conditions are satisfied, and subsequently controls the retractable built-in flash unit to discharge automatically at a time of exposure. Furthermore, the controller temporarily prohibits the retractable built-in flash unit from automatically discharging if the retractable built-in flash unit is pushed down to the retracted position after the controller moves the retractable built-in flash unit from the retracted position to the discharge position.
According to this structure, the built-in flash can be temporarily prohibited from discharging by simply pushing it down to the retracted position even if the auto flash mode has been set.
In an embodiment, the controller prohibits the retractable built-in flash unit from moving from the retracted position to the discharge position even if the predetermined conditions are satisfied when the controller prohibits the retractable built-in flash unit from automatically discharging.
In an embodiment, the controller cancels the control of prohibiting the retractable built-in flash unit from automatically discharging when an exposure of the camera is completed.
Preferably, a main switch for turning power of the camera ON and OFF is provided, wherein the controller cancels the control of prohibiting the retractable built-in flash unit from automatically discharging when the switch is turned ON after the switch is turned OFF.
In an embodiment, the controller cancels the control of prohibiting the retractable built-in flash unit from automatically discharging when a predetermined period of time elapses.
Preferably, the camera further includes an operational member wherein the controller cancels the control of prohibiting the retractable built-in flash unit from automatically discharging after the predetermined period of time elapses from when the operation member is operated.
Preferably, the retractable built-in flash unit includes a flashlight emitter, and a mechanism which supports the flashlight emitter and guides the flashlight emitter to be movable between the retracted position and the discharge position. The mechanism includes a spring which continuously biases the flashlight emitter towards the discharge position, a hold mechanism for holding the flashlight emitter in the retracted position against a spring force of the spring when the built-in flash is in the retracted position, and an electric release device which releases an engagement of the hold mechanism with the flashlight emitter when activated by the controller. In the auto flash mode, the controller activates the electric release device to release the engagement so as to make the flashlight emitter move from the retracted position to the discharge position upon determining that the predetermined conditions are satisfied.
Preferably, the controller includes different photographic modes; an auto-exposure-mode selecting mode in which an appropriate photographic mode is automatically selected from the different photographic modes based on photographic conditions, the controller allowing the built-in flash to discharge automatically in the selected appropriate photographic mode when the built-in flash discharges at a most appropriate time of exposure; and a flash-prohibiting/auto-exposure-mode selecting mode in which an appropriate photographic mode is automatically selected from the different photographic modes based on photographic conditions, the controller prohibiting the built-in flash from discharging automatically in the selected appropriate photographic mode at a time of exposure.
Preferably, a mode dial is also provided, wherein the controller includes a function to select a mode from the different photographic modes, the auto-exposure-mode selecting mode and the flash-prohibiting/auto-exposure-mode selecting mode in response to an operation of the mode dial.
Preferably, the appropriate photographic mode is automatically selected from the different photographic modes based on a low-light condition in the auto-exposure-mode selecting mode.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a camera is provided, including a retractable built-in flash unit which is movable between a retracted position and a discharge position, and a controller which controls the retractable built-in flash unit. The controller moves the retractable built-in flash unit from the retracted position to the discharge position automatically at least in a low-light condition, and subsequently activates the retractable built-in flash unit to discharge at a time of exposure in an auto flash mode. The controller temporarily prohibits the built-in flash from automatically discharging if the built-in flash is pushed down to the retracted position after the controller moves the built-in flash from the retracted position to the discharge position in the auto flash mode.
The present disclosure relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Application No. 11-178424 (filed on Jun. 24, 1999) which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.